Run
by Epona's Song 908
Summary: Asami's gonna get married so Akihito runs for it...and succeeds...kinda sucky summary but it is better when you read it. I am still alive and will be working on it more...yell at me if im not working fast enough :P
1. The Party

**Run**

**Akihito sees Asami with a woman and runs away for 5 years. When he finally comes home, Asami will be surprised. This will be my second Viewfinder fanfic and I'm gonna try to make it a long one. I don't own Viewfinder….yet.**

**Chapter 1 The Party.**

Everyone was dressed in expensive clothes and fine jewellery, women is beautiful, long gowns while the men dressed in suits, ranging from black to dark blue, but even the suits were insanely expensive. Waiters walked, in their white suits, through the crowds with wine glasses, both full and empty, and silver platters with multiple appetizers, stopping every now and then to allow the guests to pick one.

Akihito had never felt more uncomfortable than he did right now, standing against the wall, watching the fabulously dressed people converse with each other. He didn't want to be here, he didn't belong, but Asami wouldn't take no for an answer, if he ever did. He had been dragged from his work to the apartment where, waiting on the bed, was Asami and the deep navy blue suit he was now wearing. He hadn't had a choice, he didn't know where he was going and, even now, he had no idea what was going on.

Akihito sighed as he took a sip of his wine, watching as a very beautiful, voluptuous woman flirted with a stocky, fat bald man, who was obviously completely wasted. Akihito just watched in disgust, knowing that in real life, that type of woman wouldn't give that type of man the time of day, unless he was loaded. He raised his eyebrow as the man and woman began to walk away.

'_Obviously he's loaded.'_ Akihito rolled his eyes and looked over the crowed in the hope of finding something interesting to occupy his attention.

He saw Asami standing tall, bodyguards on his left and right as he talked to an older man, looking as if they were in deep conversation. A young woman, probably around his age, stood next to the older man, grinning like the Cheshire cat. Akihito stared at Asami, who didn't look very happy, but managed to keep up a blank expression, but Akihito could read those eyes. He suddenly noticed everyone was crowding round Asami, the old man and the woman, he was confused.

The old man cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to thank you all for coming to this little gathering I have set up for my son." Akihito eyes widened in surprise, having known nothing of Asami's family life until now. "But this is also a surprise for my son, Asami Ryuichi, for I would like us all to congratulate him and Imamura Masumi on their engagement."

Akihito felt his heart stop; nobody heard his glass shatter for they were all clapping so loudly. He felt numb when the woman wrapped her body around Asami's arm. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, he needed to get away, from here and from Asami. He concentrated on forcing himself to breath as he made his way to the nearest exit, nobody would notice if he left early.

'_Like anybody would care.'_ He thought as the tears came running down his face. He quickly made his way to the street and began running back to the apartment he had been sharing with the man who he thought was his.

He ran the whole way; he barely felt the cool night air against his numb body. He entered the building with the number code he had memorised, made his way to the elevator and pressed the number to the apartment floor. As he waited in the elevator, he planned on what he was going to do.

'_There's no way I'm going to stay here, but if I leave, he'll have his goons after me as soon as he finds out I'm gone.' _Akihito lets out a sob _'He's getting married….he won't want me….I'm free...'_

This hurts more than anything had ever felt before. He tried to calm done as the elevator doors opened. He walked done the hall to the door of the apartment, a plan in mind and the tools at hand resided in the apartment.

He breathed deeply as he made his was through the bedroom, grabbing the biggest bag he could carry and began cramming his clothes. He rummaged through the closet until he found what he was looking for, Asami's emergency shoe box. He opened the lid, throwing it on the bed. He dumped the money on the bed, all bundles of thousands on yen. He crammed most of them in his bag, tearing the paper that held one of the bundles together and packed most of it in his wallet. He grabbed the cordless phone and pressed in the number for the taxi service.

"Hello, could I get a taxi at the Sakura Hotel as soon as possible…..Akihito Takaba…Thank you." Akihito hung up and tossed it on the bed, not bothering to tide-up the mess he had made.

He ran to the elevator and pressed the button for the ground floor. He made his way out of the lobby, where there was a taxi waiting for him. He made his way outside to where the taxi-driver was smoking, leaning against the side of the car. He saw Akihito make his way towards him.

"Takaba Akihito?" Akihito nodded. The man stubbed the cigarette out with his shoe. He made his way to the boot, popping it open for Akihito to put his bag inside. Akihito settled himself in the back seat. The man sat on the drivers' seat and looked over his shoulder. "Where to sir?"

Akihito sighed as he forced the tears back down. "Tokyo Narita International Airport thank you."

**2 hours later.**

Asami was furious, tired and annoyed. After having to deal with his fathers 'surprise', which forced him to stay at the ridicules party longer, he had finally managed to corner the old man and 'calmly' tell him that he wasn't marrying that dumb bimbo. His father hadn't been understanding, but when he had made it clear that the woman wouldn't live to see her wedding day, his father had given up.

"You have to understand Ryuichi," his father had began, "when I was your age, I had already married your mother. You know I worry about you I all I want is for you to be happy, to settle down." His father sighed and rested his hand on Asami's shoulder. "Is that too much to ask?"

Asami hadn't answered the question, he didn't need to. He was happy, even his subordinates had noticed a change in his attitude since Akihito had arrived in his life.

This reminded him, as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a cigar, where was the boy. Asami tired to remember the last time he had seen the boy at the party but, due to all the ridicules commotion about his 'engagement'….

Asami removed the cigar so it didn't drop from his lips, when is finally clicked, Akihito had been at the party, he had been there so it was possible that he had heard the announcement from his idiot father.

He leaned forward in the limo to lower the glass screen that separated the driver from the passenger area. Kou heard the quiet hum of the screen "Where to sir?"

"Drive home, I'll call Suoh and tell him to deal with the bastard." He told Kou with a calm almost natural voice but Kou knew better, he knew the calm voice was just a front.

Asami leaned back as the screen went back up and took a long breathe from the cigar, the smoke he exhaled seemed to flow from his mouth as he planned. He knew if Akihito had heard the ridicules announcement, then the boy would be on the run, probably to hide out at one of his annoying friend's house, or maybe back to his old apartment, which he often did when he want ed to get away. Asami pulled out his phone and dialled Suoh's number. He didn't have to wait long before the man answered.

"Suoh, I'm going to be busy tonight, so I need you to deal with the Izanagi problem, call me when you're finished." He hung up the phone and proceeded to call Kirishima. "Kirishima, I want you to go looking for the boy, all his usual hide-outs….. He was at the party last time I saw him….*sigh* Yes he probably did so take a few extra men with you, he's going to fight…..Drop him off at my apartment when you find him."

Kou opened Asami's door when they arrived at the apartment complex. He quickly punched in the number code and walked in making his way straight for the elevator, ignoring the receptionist who bowed to him. He pressed the button for his floor and waited, he leaned against the mirror walls, lost in his thoughts.

'_Where the hell was he?'_ Asami thought, not been able to remember where Akihito had went after he had left him alone to go talk to some politicians. _'Didn't he say he was going to look at the gardens or something?'_

The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Asami pushed himself from the wall and walked down the hall to his door. He pushed his key in only to have the door creak open. He reached into his jacket and pulled his gun from his holster, pushing the door the remaining way open with it. He looked inside; there was no noise, no sign of a struggle. Gun still in his hand, he made his way to the bedroom, pushing the door open with the gun. His eyes widened at the sight, cash was scattered all over the bed, the wardrobe was wide open and draws pulled out, clothes were thrown everywhere, but he noticed it was mainly his clothes.

His eyes narrowed, where were Akihito's clothes. Half the 'rainy-day-funds' were missing and the only people who knew about it was him and …. and it clicked. He pulled out his phone and speed-dialled Kirishima. He only had to wait one ring before the man answered. Asami didn't give him a chance to start talking.

"Check all airports, passenger ships, trains, EVERYTHING you can think of, Akihito's planning on leaving Tokyo. Pull any strings you have to, JUST FIND HIM!" He snapped the phone shut, he felt the anger rise in him at the thought of loosing the boy again. He wouldn't let it happen

Never again.

TBC

**HA, first chapter is finished and will be writing the next one…. I do hope the people who are reading my works like it, please leave a comment if you want, makes me feel like people actually like my work, and feedback is always good (some feedback). THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	2. Obsessed

**THANK YOU everyone who reviewed….and spotted my SHOCKING spelling mistake (sooo embarrassed), I will try harder with this chapter for less spelling and gramma mistakes….DAMN YOU MICROSOFT WORD FOR NOT PICKING IT UP!**

**Still don't own Viewfinder but I'm working on it :P**

**Chapter 2 Obsessed**

It had been 5 years since the party, 5 years since Asami last spoke to his father and, probably the most painful, 5 long years without Akihito. For the first time since they had met, Asami couldn't catch Akihito, and it tore him up inside. The boy had completely disappeared. Asami had interrogated his friends, played the worried boss to his mother in hope of getting any information, yet he got nothing. He basically turned the whole of Tokyo upside-down in order to find Akihito; he even got in contact with his sources outside of Tokyo in a hope someone knew something, yet there was nothing.

The only information Asami had was a young man fitting Akihito's description was seen purchasing 3 plane tickets to different places at Tokyo Narita International Airport, all under different names to different places. Asami couldn't help but fell a bit proud of the boy, but that pride quickly disappeared as the hours turned into days with no word of the boy, and as those days turned into weeks, Asami anger slowly grew and, by the end on the first year, Asami had lost all his patience, his moods were like quicksilver, turning from emotionless to pure anger in a second, and he had become very, **very** trigger happy.

Soon, only his most trusted guards could come anywhere near him with the knowledge that they wouldn't get their heads bitten or blown off. Akihito had become a taboo subject, nobody dared talking about the boy, even mentioning the boys name while in hearing distance had caused a number of 'accidents' for employees. Asami was unstable and everyone knew it, but nobody did anything.

Why?

Because the Yakuza was at the top, more money was coming in and trade-routes were making more money than they ever had. If a rival gangs dared poke their heads out from their hiding spots, Asami was more than happy to just blow it off without a second thought. Nobody dared cross Asami.

Asami sat at his desk, flipping through one of the many reports that covered his desk. The one he was currently reading was about the Russian's trying to make a deal to get involved in one of Asami's trade routes to America. He sighed as he put the folder down and ran his hand through his hair, he seemed to stare off into space, which had become a regular thing since Akihito had disappeared. His life had no excitement, nothing seemed to make him feel alive, not like Akihito did, or had done.

His eyes squinted as the memories of the boy came flooding in, ones he tried so hard to forget. The boy laying under him, screaming in pleasure, his face when he got angry and, one of his fondest memories, when Akihito had finally accepted his fate and moved in with him. Asami couldn't help but smile, but it still hurt. He opened up one of the desk's draws and pulled out a plain white folder with the name 'TABAKA, AKIHITO' written in bold black letters on the tab. He sighed as he toyed with the idea of looking inside, the folder contained photos, documents and all the information he had collected over the 2 years they had been together…before the boy ran.

Asami scowled as he opened the folder. _'Why not torture myself, I'm in the mood anyway.' _He thought as he pulled out a paper.

The paper he pulled out was a document dated back to the start of their relationship, or, to be more precise, when Asami wanted to know every detail of the boy's day to make sure the boy wasn't doing anything stupid. He pulled out another paper, which was a picture of the boy. He was smiling with his friends who had been cut out of the photo. Asami felt his anger rise as he stared at the grinning face, taunting him.

He shoved it back into the folder, creasing the pages and dropped it back in the drawer and slamming it shut. He leaned back in his chair and reached into his jacket for its cigarette packet till he realised he had quite smoking cigarettes, turning into a 2-pack-a-day smoker after Akihito left, he changed to cigars because they lasted longer. He reached into his cigar case and pulled one out, clipping the ends off, pulled our his lighter and took a deep breath in, letting the toxic fumes do damage to his already destroyed lungs.

He was beginning to relax when his mobile began to ring. He reached for it, pressed the green button, took one last deep breath of his cigar and brought the phone up to his ear.

"Asami."

"Sir, we have some information about Akihito Takaba."

Asami swore his heart just stopped. Even though Akihito had disappeared, Asami made sure that if the boy ever got in contact with his friends or family, he would know about it. Phone taps, computer hacking, going through their mail, he even had men watching their houses almost 24/7, but Akihito had been smart, if he had gotten in contact with his friends and family, he did it under a false name. There was no trace… till now.

"What is he doing?" Asami felt his blood boil at the thought of the boy finally showing his head after 5 years.

"We have him talking to his mother, we are recording it so you can listen to it sir."

"I want it as soon as they've finished, do you understand."

"Yes sir."

An hour later

Asami heard a knock on his door. He was only half way through his cigar and his nerves were on edge over the fact that he finally had found his boy, and the boy was going to pay for those 5 years he had spent on the run.

"Come in!"

One of his subordinates came in, he looked extremely nervus but Asami didn't care, his eyes were glued to the disk the man had in his hand. He man walked forward and handed it to Asami, who snatched it from his hands.

"Leave!"

The man couldn't have gotten out of there faster. Asami waited till the door was closed, then he lifted the lid of his laptop. He waited for it to load, taking a puff from his cigar. Once ti was running, he opened the disk-drive, put the disk inside and waited for it to play

He almost died when he heard Akihito's voice.

_**(Ok, for anyone who may get confused, this is the writing I'm using for the convocation between Akihito and his mum on the recording.)**_

'_**Mum, is that you?'**_

'_**Akihito, oh my god, where have you been, I've been so worried. You never told me where you were in your letters.'**_

'_Hmm, so the boy did send letters.'_ Asami thought as he listened, taking another puff of his cigar.

'_**You don't need to worry mum, actually I've got some news, I'm coming home.'**_

'_**But, what happened with Chika, you said she was sick. Is she ok?"**_

"…_**.No mum….she's not ok…..she…didn't make it…."**_

"_**Oh honey…I'm so sorry."**_

Asami paused the tape, his mind whirling about who this Chika was. But whoever she was, she was important to Akihito and, now, gone from this world. He sat back for a while, thinking about who this woman could have been to his Akihito, He came up with no ideas so he continued with the tape, maybe they would tell him.

"_**It's alright mum, but I really need you right now, I don't think I can deal with this on my own."**_

"_**Of course honey, I'll make up the spare bedroom and get everything you might need. *ha* That money you left me, most of its still in the bank."**_

_***sniff***_

"_**Akihito?"**_

"_**Oh god mum, what am I going to do…?"**_

"_**You're going to be alright Akihito, I'm going to help you, I will always be here, and you know that."**_

"…_**..*sob*…..do you think I will be a good dad?"**_

Asami froze, his eyes widened at what he had just heard. _'When the fuck did Akihito become a father?'_ Then it clicked, Asami paused the recording and grabbed his phone, tapping in Kirishima's number.

"Yes."

"I want you to find out anything you can about a Takaba, Chika, she is recently deceased. She was married to Akihito."

He hung up the phone before Kirishima could answer. He took another puff from his cigar, which was beginning to run out, and pressed play. There was no more talking for the remainder of the recording, just Akihito crying as his mother tried her hardest to console him.

"_***sniff*…I'll be at Tokyo Narita International Airport, the plane leaves around 8am so I should be there around 10, next Monday."**_

"_**Ok honey, I'll see you then, I love you."**_

"_**I love you too mum, bye."**_

The computer clicked as an indication that the recording had ended. Asami stubbed out what was left of his cigar just as the phone rang.

"What did you find out?"

"You're not going to believe this Asami-sama."

**TBC**

**MWHAHAHA….leave it on a kinda cliff hanger….not a very good one but a cliff hanger non-the-less. You're all wondering what Kirishima has to say…..well, I'm gonna work that out…. So, enjoy and review….MWHAHAHA!**


	3. Monday

**I'M BACK! Yeah, I've been figuring out what to write but I've got an idea now… so I hope you enjoy. To all my reviewers, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Special shout-out to XxMyth MakerxX for sticking with me (and picking out my terrible grammar) and for reviewer KitsuneDango… best review ever XD!**

**Negotiations are under way for me to gain control over Viewfinder….its not looking good.**

**Chapter 3 Monday**

Akihito arrived at the Tokyo terminal at 10:21am on Monday, just as he had told his mother. In one hand he held his little 3 year old boy, Kazuhiko, in one hand, and in his other he held a pink baby carrier which held his little girl, Ayame. They were all tried, Akihito having to practically drag Kazuhiko because he was too tired to carry the boy. His black hair fell in front of his face, he blew up in a hope of getting it out of the way.

He made his way to the baggage area, where he stood away from the crowed and waited for the crowed to thin out. He looked around, hoping he could see his mother who had said she would be there. He spotted her outside. He made his way to the door, having to pick Kazuhiko up half way due to the boy been unable to keep up with him. The guard at the door saw him coming and smiled as he held the door open for him.

"Thank you." Akihito muttered as he walked through, the guard only nodding at him.

Akihito manoeuvred his way through the crowed (with great difficultly, remember, he's got a boy in one arm and a girl in the other), and managed to get to his mother, tapping her leg with his foot due to the crowed been so loud. The old woman turned around, looked confused for about a second and then realised that this was her lost son.

"Akihito?" She whimpered, reaching out to stroke his face. He leaned into her hand as he always had when he was young and sad; his mother always knew how to make him feel better.

"Hi mom."

Akihito had to step back to stop his mother from lunging him with a giant hug. She finally noticed Kazuhiko sleeping face on his fathers shoulder, and had to stop herself from squealing. Akihito carefully handed Kazuhiko into his mothers arms, telling her he still needed to get the bags. She followed him inside the terminal and stood away from the crowed, keeping an eye on Akihito.

As soon as Akihito grabbed his 2 large grey suitcases, one carried by his mother (don't worry, there the nice ones that have wheels), they made their way to Akihito's mothers car. His mother was prepared, having a children seat on one side of the backseat and on the other, a baby seat. Once the suitcases were loaded and the children strapped into their seats, Akihito and his mother got in the car.

"Where have you been for the past 5 years Akihito?" Wasn't the most idealist way to start their reunion but they had to start somewhere.

"I had a plane trip to Aomori, then a plane trip to Hokkaido where I lived in Ashikawa."

"That's so far away Akihito." His mother said as she stopped at the red lights. "Can I ask what happened to Chika?"

Akihito shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't really want to talk about it, ok?"

"That's ok honey, whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting." She reached out and held onto his hand, squeezing his hand in a comforting way all the way home.

When the car was unpacked, she showed Akihito to the spare bedroom, which had been set up for his kids. He carefully placed Ayame in the crib while his mother, who had Kazuhiko, placed him in a small bed that was set up. Akihito took one of the suitcases and placed it on the floor, unzipping it and sorting through the kids clothes inside.

"Akihito," Akihito looked up to his mother. "I have to just run to the supermarket for some food for dinner. Will you be alright on your own?"

Akihito smiled "I'll be fine mum."

She smiled and left Akihito to unpack. He began sorting out Kazuhiko's clothes from Ayame's, then neatly folding them and placing them into separate drawers. He was almost finished when he heard the front door open. He listened to his mothers footsteps as she made her was back to the room; Akihito had his back to her.

"That was a quick shop mom. You've never been that fast at shopping before." He said as he reached in to find a single pink booty.

"Hello Akihito."

Akihito froze; a tingle went up his spine, all he could feel was fear. He had figured the man had given up on him, he had been so careful with his escape, his contact with his mother and his return. He hadn't put into the equation that the man was still after him. He turned around, same black suit, same black hair, but his eyes were different, those golden hazel eyes bore a hole into his soul. He wasn't happy.

"Asami…."

**TBC**

**AH, I finished it. I'm sorry it took so long, I've got a F&#KIN COUGH that won't go away, went to the doctor and she thinks it might be whooping cough…..sooo bad. And as I was writing this chapter I was falling asleep (very rough night) and I think I fell asleep around when I was writing about Akihito and his mom meeting cause next time I looked at it, it had a bunch of letters and numbers and I didn't know what was going on…..*sigh*…soo tired.**

**But for anyone who wants to know, the place Akihito ran off to, it's all real. Its one of Japans islands, but it's a really big one and its kinda at the top.**

**BIG THANK U TO EVERYONE WHO HAD REVIEWED, YOUR REVIEWS MADE ME FINISH THIS CHAPTER…instead of playing pokemon emerald on my lap top…**


	4. Monday Revisited

**OMG I'm so god damn tired. I don't really have anything to talk about, but thank u everyone who has been reviewing, I really hope your enjoying the story. I have been watching TDWT (total drama world tour), one of the coolest cartoons on TV, good old Canada.**

**Unfortunately, negotiations fell through and I don't own Viewfinder…**

**Chapter 4 Monday Re-visited**

Asami sat in the limo which was parked outside the Tokyo airport. He had men stationed inside the building, all waiting for his instructions. It was 10 am and he was waiting, waiting to see his missing lover, Akihito. Next to him was a folder which contained all the information his men could dig up on Chika Takaba, it wasn't pretty.

He picked it up and opened it and began reading for the 100th time, it was his link to Akihito until he could get the boy. He began reading the woman's biography, which wasn't very long. She had been abandoned at birth and was adopted when she was 5. The people who had adopted hadn't been the best people, the father having a drug addiction while the mother was clean, because of her husband's addiction; she had to become a high-class hooker, dealing with very wealthy men. When Chika was 9, her father had OD in the house while her mother was out. Apparently, she had called the police and they had taken her to the police station, where her mother picked her up, with one of her 'Johns'. The 'John' had gotten them to move into an apartment that he visited frequently at all times no matter what. When she was 11, she ran away, when the police found her, she told them that the man had been not only sleeping with her mother in front of her, but he had also had sex with her, getting her drunk when her mother had passed out and seduced her, which soon became a regular occurrence when her mother passed out. She was removed from her mother's care and the man was arrested and charged with rape and having sex with a minor. Her mother had tried to get her back but failed every time.

Chika's life started to turn around when she got into a foster home with a nice old woman. She stayed till her 17th birthday, but always stayed in contact with the woman, sending money to help with the bills. She managed to get a scholarship to get into university, but she passed to do a course to work as an age-care worker, but also find out who her biological parents were. Near her 19th birthday, she found her biological father, a political figure called Akihiro Fukayama. Apparently her mother had been his mistress who had passed away 2 years before, and he had no idea she even existed. He legally adopted her and she began living a better life.

She apparently met Akihito on a photo-shoot he was doing with her father to increase his chances for re-election 2 years later, and they fell in love. They got married a year later and 2 years later, they had a little boy, Kazuhiko, and just this year, they had a little girl, Ayame. Her death was unexpected, getting sick only a few weeks after giving birth, she was admitted to hospital where it was discovered she was having complications from the birth. The doctors did everything they could but she passed away. A week later, Akihito had called his mother.

Asami sighed as he flipped through the documents when he came to a photo, a wedding photo, Chika and Akihito's wedding photo. Asami stared at the photo, he had been surprised when he had first seen the photo and it still did every time he looked at it. It was Chika; she almost looked like a female version of him self. She had long black hair and golden hazel eyes, she looked strong but had a look Asami couldn't define. But they both looked happy, her and Akihito, he had an arm around her waist, both looked over the moon. Asami hated it.

'_How dare he move on, brat!'_ he thought, the wedding photo scrunching in his hand. Suddenly, his phone rang.

"Asami."

"Sir, he's arrived."

Asami closed the phone and watched Akihito's mother through the tinted window, waiting for her to react. He looked at his watch, and then looked at the elderly woman to see her talking to a dark haired young man. His eyes widened as he realised who she was talking to. Akihito.

Asami took in the sight of the boy, he looked paler than normal and from where Asami sat, he could clearly see the boy had been crying. He watched as he off-loaded the sleeping boy to his mother and walked back in. Asami made no more, deciding to follow and wait till Akihito was alone. He watched as they drag the suitcases to Akihito's mother's car. He ordered his driver to follow the car and waited outside the house, evilly smiling to his-self as, after a couple of minutes, he watched the woman leave the house. Asami waited till she was out of sight before he got out of the limo.

He walked up to the driver's window, tapping on it only once when the window went down. "Wait here." He said, only receiving a nod and window went back up.

He walked up the stairs, prepared to pick-lock the door, only to find it wasn't locked. He opened the door and listened, hearing rustling that was Akihito. He made his was through the house to find Akihito in what had been the spare bedroom. Akihito didn't bother turning around, been preoccupied with what was in the suitcase.

"That was a quick shop mom. You've never been that fast at shopping before."

Asami smiled. "Hello Akihito."

He sneered as the boy froze, he could see the pink sock in his hand. He watched the boy slowly turn to face him, fear in his eyes. Asami could feal the excitement build inside him as he watched the boy.

"Asami…" The timid whimper was all it took, and Asami attacked.

He sat on top of Akihito's chest, both hands firmly around the boy's neck, and he squeezed for all the years he had been gone. Akihito started kicking, grabbing at Asami's hands, scratching to try to make the older men release his grip, or just to let him have some air. He kicked the suitcase which may have saved his life.

"Daddy?"

Asami looked up to see those golden eyes staring at him. He slowly released Akihito's neck, feeling the boy take deep breathes. He slowly got up, still watching the young boy who now sat upright on the bed, who was watching him. As soon as he could, Akihito rushed over to Kazuhiko, which got the boys attention.

"Daddy?"

"It's ok Kazuhiko, I'm fine."

The boy looked back over to Asami. "Who's that daddy?"

Akihito looked over at Asami, trying hard not to show fear. The man just leaned against the wall watching Akihito try to figure out what he should say. Asami just sighed.

"He's just a friend Kazuhiko." Asami let out a gruff chuckle, Akihito gave him a death glare which wasn't very convincing. "And he was just about to leave."

Asami smirked. "But Akihito, I haven't _**seen**_ you in 5 years; I thought we would do some catching up."

Akihito didn't even bother to hide the fear he felt, he shivered but the young boy didn't seem to notice his fathers fear, staring at Asami. Akihito pulled off a smile and patted Kazuhiko's head.

"Go back to sleep, ok. Everything's fine." He kissed Kazuhiko on his head. "Go back to sleep."

"Night daddy."

Akihito stood up, watching Asami leave the room, obviously waiting for him in the next room. Akihito took a deep breath and walked to the door, watching Kazuhiko lie back down. He sighed as he closed the door.

'_I'm going to be alright, I'm going to be alright.'_ Akihito told himself as he made his way to the lounge room, breathing deeply along the way. When he arrived, he found Asami standing in the centre of the room, arms folded across his chest. Akihito froze.

Asami walked towards the boy, grabbed his jaw, making Akihito look at him. "We have a _**lot**_ to talk about Akihito."

**TBC**

**HA, I finished it. YAY! So sorry it took so long, with me been sick and sleepy, nothing's been working, but I finished it. I will be writing the next chapter…. I will start writing the next chapter….*starts' mumbling about god knows what***


	5. Anger

**Still so very tired, sore too, but I will write…I will. I made an Asami/Akihito couple on my 'The Sims 2', HA it's so funny cause I got them married and they adopted a girl…. I was hoping for a boy but oh well. I called her….*had to start Sims*…. Meko…. I couldn't really think of a good name and I like Meko, it's cute. Heh, Asami is top criminal (just like the manga); anyway, just some babble you might be interested in.**

**Due to negotiations for Viewfinder falling through, I don't have any legal rights and have made no money while writing this story….unless anyone who is reading would like to pay me…. :P**

**Chapter 5 Anger**

Akihito's jaw hurt from the pressure of Asami's hand, his eyes were wide open and his whole body felt sore from standing too still, like his body was in shock. He could only look into Asami's cold eyes, which seemed to burn his very soul. Asami's sneer made Akihito feel cold.

"You ran away." Akihito flinched as Asami's grip tightened. "You had **NO RIGHT TO RUN AWAY!**"

"Please be quiet Asami…." Akihito was absolutely terrified, even when he had sold him out to Fei Long, Asami never yelled at him like this. "You'll wake my kids up."

The hand that was holding Akihito's jaw dropped to his throat the moment Akihito talked about the children asleep in the other room. His anger spiked like it had when he had seen Akihito the first time in the room. His hand was firmly around Akihito's throat, squeezing enough to scare Akihito but not enough to stop the flow of air. It worked like Asami knew it would, as soon as pressure was applied, Akihito's hand grabbed his, trying to get it off his neck.

Asami leaned in and whispered in Akihito's ear, his voice sinister, "You are mine; your children are now mine. The moment you stepped back into Tokyo, you were mine. Did you think I would forget, did you?" Asami squeezed Akihito's throat, letting him know he wanted an answer. Akihito could only nod his head. "You are _**mine**_, Akihito, my fuck toy, my bed warmer, you are _**MINE**_. And now your children are mine too, and don't think I can't do it."

He could feel Akihito begin to panic, his breathing quickened and his face practically glowed with fear. The hands on his had stopped clawing. Asami pulled away, giving him an evil smile.

"I won't do it Akihito, I promise I won't, but you have to do something for me. Do you understand?" Akihito nodded his head. "Good boy."

Asami stroked Akihito's cheek with his free hand, his other released some of the pressure he had applied to Akihito's neck. "Your going to be mine Akihito, you are going to stay with me for the rest of your life, as will your children." He gently stroked Akihito's cheek again, almost lovingly. "I will take care of all of you, as long as you behave, which means no more running away."

Akihito shuddered, unable to speak. He knew his neck would be bruised badly tomorrow and he would be a wreck. He knew, deep down inside that if he had returned to Tokyo, Asami would be after him. But he needed his mother; he needed help so badly, the help only a mother could give. He needed support, reassurance, advice. But now, all he wanted was to be back in Ashikawa with his father-in-law, where he knew he was safe. But he wasn't, he was here with Asami's hand around his throat, hanging in the balance of life and death. He had made the choice and now, both he and his children would have to suffer the consequences.

Akihito's eyes were filled with tears as he nodded his head. Asami's hand relaxed around his throat as he seemed to calm down. He continued to stroke his cheek as his face changed from pure evil to his normal expressionless face. He leaned in and kissed Akihito's lips, pressure returned when Akihito wouldn't open his mouth. He did, out of fear, and he felt Asami's tongue reclaim its territory. Akihito felt the wall against his back, Asami pushed him against it, forcing Akihito to open him mouth wider. Akihito closed his eyes, tears continued to run down his cheeks, one must have hit Asami's hand because it moved to wipe his eye.

Asami pulled away, watching Akihito take deep breaths and sob in between breathes. Asami kissed Akihito's cheek, rubbing his arm in a hope to calm the boy down. The hand that had been around Akihito's throat was now stroking Akihito's hair.

"You tell your mother you called a friend who has set you up with a nice apartment, which you can move in tomorrow. I will come here around lunch to get you and your kids." Akihito nodded. "It will be alright Akihito; I will take care of you."

Akihito found his voice. "I want to be able to spend time with my mother and my friends." Asami didn't look happy but nodded. "And I want to go see Akihiro occasionally."

Asami's eyes narrowed. "Who is Akihiro?" 

Akihito shock slightly from the look on Asami's face. "He…..um…..he's just my father-in-law." Asami calmed down, continuing his stroking of Akihito's arm and head. Akihito's breathing had calmed down and he had stopped crying, he just stood there, watching Asami and, occasionally glancing at the front door, hoping that his mother didn't come in while Asami was here.

Suddenly, Asami pulled away. "I'll see you tomorrow Akihito." And he made his way to the front door, closing the door behind him.

Akihito collapsed on to the floor as soon as the front door was closed. He curled up, wrapping his arms around his knees. He buried his head in his lap and rocked back and forth, he was so engulfed he didn't hear anything until a small voice caught his attention.

"Daddy, are you ok?"

Akihito looked up to see Kazuhiko standing in the doorway to the lounge room. "What did you see Kazuhiko?"

"Nothing daddy."

Akihito sighed in relief; he unwrapped his arms and opened them wide so he could hug Kazuhiko. The young boy smiled and walked towards Akihito, his arms stretched out in front him as he walked into Akihito's waiting arms. Akihito sat his boy on his lap and rocked back and forth, closing his eyes as he thought of what he was going to tell his mother.

**The next day.**

Surprisingly, Akihito's mother had taken the news that Akihito had found a place rather well, maybe because she took it as a sign that Akihito was getting better. After he told her, she had helped him re-pack the clothes he had taken out. They had talked happily, he knew she had been very careful to avoid asking about Chika, and one day he would talk freely about her but, at the moment, he just couldn't do it.

The night hadn't been good. Kazuhiko had eaten all his food, happily chatter away to his grandma but Ayame wasn't happy, he had trouble feeding her a bottle. He was happy when his mother had asked if he wanted her to have a shot while he got Kazuhiko ready for bed. After his mother had successfully feed Ayame, Akihito bathed her and put both her and her brother to bed, after Akihito went too.

It only took an hour before Akihito heard the timid knock. He got up and opened the door to find Kazuhiko in tears.

"I want my mommy."

Akihito helped the boy onto his bed and they both fell asleep. This had been going on since Chika had passed, and Akihito doubted it would ease up any time soon.

The next day went by slowly, mostly Akihito dreading the moment that Asami would arrive. Before he knew it he was feeding Ayame her lunch when he heard the knock at the door. His mother told him she would get it and he resumed feeding.

"Are you ready Akihito?"

Akihito swore he almost dropped Ayame, Kazuhiko stopped babbling and looked up at Asami, who was wearing a navy suit, which was a bit different. Akihito's mother just smiled. Asami's men came in after him, collecting the suitcases that were seated at the front door. Akihito scoffed.

"Just wait till after lunch." Asami just shrugged and made him was out the front, taking out a cigarette (due to Akihito been back, Asami found he didn't smoke 2 packets and cigars were annoying him). Akihito sighed and resumed feeding Ayame, he looked over to find Kazuhiko wasn't eating his sandwiches. Kazuhiko smiled at Akihito and picked up one of the remaining triangles and resumed his eating.

After lunch was finished, Akihito's mother walked him and his children to the car out the front. The car surprised him, but, as he thought about it, could you put a baby seat in a limo.

"You'll come visit me won't you Akihito?"

Akihito smiled and kissed his mother on the cheek. "Of course we will mom, as soon as possible."

Asami's men opened the back door, where there were two children seats. Akihito strapped in Kazuhiko in first, then Ayame who was asleep. Asami sat in the driver's seat as Akihito gave his mother a goodbye hug, he didn't even notice that the bodyguard had disappeared. Akihito sat in the passenger seat, waving as they drove away. He sat back, staring out the window as they drove to his new house, although he knew it would be Asami's place.

They stopped at an apartment complex, the same apartment complex, Sakura Hotel. Akihito felt cold as he looked at those doors; everything looked as though nothing had changed. He had both kids in his arms, both were asleep. Akihito looked around the foyer, the walls had been re-painted, the flowers that were in the vases were different and the receptionist was now a man. They made their way to the elevator; Asami pressed the number, the same number, and the elevator started moving. Neither talked.

It was the same floor; they walked to the same room. Akihito looked at the floor as Asami unlocked the door. He opened it, letting Akihito in first and then himself, closing the door behind him.

"I set up their rooms, you remember where the spare bedrooms are don't you?" Akihito nodded. "Good. The clothes have already been put away, put them to bed then come to my bedroom."

Akihito walked through the apartment, coming to the first spare room which had been his room when he had first been forced to live with the man. He opened the door to find it painted a baby blue. The room was set up, there was a bed set up in the centre of the room, which had Kazuhiko's teddy sitting on the pillow. There was a chest of draws and all the trinkets and photo's Akihito had packed decorated the top of it. Akihito manoeuvred so that Kazuhiko was lying on the bed, still asleep. He pulled the blankets down and placed Kazuhiko's body underneath, placing the bear in his arms. He quietly left the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

He made his was to the other spare room, which had been his dark-room. He opened the door to find it painted pink with flowers all over the walls. There was a similar chest of draws on one side of the room, photos and trinkets sat on top. Near a window sat a rocking chair with a crib in the middle of the room. Akihito kissed his little girl on her forehead before he placed her in the crib. He stroked her hair before he left, turning on and taking one of the baby monitors that was on the chest of draws with him.

He made his way to Asami's bedroom. The door creaked as he pushed it open. The room looked almost exactly how he left it, just different black sheets and quilt on the bed instead of white and gold. He could hear the shower running as he sat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room when it hit him. There were no pictures in the room, there was no wedding photo. It didn't even look as though a woman lived in the house, no female touches. It was the same as before, colder than normal.

He froze up when he heard the shower shut off. He stared at the door to the bathroom, waiting for the older man to come out. He did, dressed in a white bathrobe. He leaned against the doorframe, staring at Akihito with that same cold emotionless face. Akihito couldn't look at him anymore so he directed his attention to his hands.

"Where will I be sleeping?" He heard Asami chuckle, kicking himself mentally for asking such a stupid question.

"You're taking back your place as my bed-warmer Akihito." Asami walked towards Akihito, gently grabbing Akihito's jaw to make him look at him. "How long do those kids usually sleep?"

"….A-ah…..an hour…m-maybe more…why?" Akihito stuttered, fear creeping up inside him.

Asami gave him an evil smile, taking the baby monitor from Akihito's hand and walked to the door, closing it and locking it. He then looked back at Akihito.

"Because you and I are going to make up for those 5 years Akihito."

**TBC**

**HA, how good am I. Writers-block is my bitch. I can't believe how fast I finished this chapter, and its soooo long, I hit the 2 000 mark, WOHO! Ah, I feel good. Now, been serious, I really had to think about how Asami would react around Akihito the first time, and the more I thought about it, as well as reading the manga continuously, I figured Asami would play nice and then…well, I'll write about it in the next chapter. And, with Asami saying that Akihito's kids are now his, seeing as he is so obsessed with Akihito (even in the manga with the continuous kidnappings *wink*) that any part of Akihito, Asami would deem as his. *Sigh*, well I hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.**


	6. Pleasure and Pain

**I'm still so very tired, and sore, and have an unusual craving for sweets which I'm not allowed because I have to loose weight. *Sigh* Life sucks. Anyway, currently addicted to a TDI game where I get to shoot the characters with a paint gun…yay…**

**Don't own Viewfinder, but I do have the manga on my computer which I read. BTW, does anyone know a good place to read the series, currently up-to-date and waiting for Yamane Ayano to write more.**

**Chapter 6 Pleasure and Pain**

Akihito knew he was in trouble, there was no way Asami would let him off so easily, and now he was receiving his punishment. He was tied to the bed with one rope which rubbed painfully against his wrists. His legs were over Asami's shoulders as the older man pounded into him, which was both painful, due to the lack of preparation, and pleasure, the older man just had good aim. Asami had made it obvious to Akihito that this was only for his pleasure, not touching his cock once.

Akihito tried hard to keep his voice down, making sure in he heard a knock that he would be determined to make to older man stop, in some way. Asami hit that spot, making him groan and arch his back. Asami smiled and attacked Akihito's neck, leaving dark hicks as he went down to his chest. He looked up, watching Akihito stare at the door.

Asami whispered in Akihito's ear, "Are you waiting for something."

Asami pushed hard, making Akihito groan in pleasure and pain, tears fell from his face as Asami went faster and harder. He had to close his eyes as he came, Asami bite his neck as he came, pushing himself deep in Akihito. Akihito had to bite a pillow in order to stop his screams, Kazuhiko wouldn't understand why his father would be screaming and he knew how to call the police.

Asami stayed inside Akihito until he had softened, then pulled out.

"Go take a shower, or would you like your kids to see you like this," He leaned in and whispered in Akihito's ear again. "my fucking toy."

Akihito took a deep breath, trying to hold in his tears. He managed to sit up on the bed, breathing heavily as the prepared to get up. Asami watched him, smiling at his handy-work, his boy was covered with red hicks, blood flowed from his neck where he had bitten him and his lower half was covered in come.

Asami smirked._ 'Just like he should look, like my toy.'_

Akihito rocked back in order to get some momentum, only to wince in pain. He rubbed his shoulder, only to feel a warm, runny substance. He looked at hiss hand, which was covered in blood.

"….you bit me…..YOU FUCKING BIT ME YOU BASTARD!" Akihito yelled, still staring at his hand.

Asami ignored him. "Do you want help getting up?"

"Fuck you." Akihito managed to draw out what little strength he had and stood, slowly making his way to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Asami couldn't help but laugh. He heard Akihito turn the shower on, while he got pulled on a pair of boxers, wiping his mouth. The taste of Akihito's blood lingered in his mouth. He sighed as he got out a clean suit and white button-up shirt. He slipped on his pants and began buttoning up his shirt when he heard a quiet knock on the door. He quickly fixed up the bed to make it look tidy, he then unlocked the door and looked down to see Akihito's little boy, he had his father's eyes.

"Where's my daddy?"

Asami raised his eyebrow. "He's in the shower, do you need something Kazuhiko?"

The boy looked up at him in surprise. "How do you know my name?"

Asami just smiled. "Because your father told me, now, what do you want?"

Kazuhiko didn't like this man, he didn't trust him. He made his was in the room, ignoring the older man, climbed on the bed and sat on the edge. He crossed his arms and stared at Asami.

Asami resumed getting dressed, ignoring the boy until he spoke.

"Why are you here?"

Asami looked at the boy, those eyes stared daggers at him. "Because I live here."

"Than why do we have to live with you?" The boy may not have noticed, but Asami could hear the hatred in the boy's voice. He knew the boy didn't like him, but he would work hard. He wasn't a complete bastard; he would make sure Akihito couldn't leave him, make it back to how it was, when they were getting along 5 years ago. He wanted it back to that time, and he would work hard to make it so.

But this boy would prove to be difficult. "You, your father and sister are actually living with me."

Kazuhiko's eyes narrowed. "We don't want to live with you, we should be with grandma and grand-poppy, away from you because you make daddy cry, just like mommy did when she had to go away."

Asami gave the boy a dirty look, fixed up his suit and picked up his briefcase. "Tell your father I will be back for dinner." And he left.

Akihito got out of the shower a little while later. Kazuhiko heard the shower turn off and called out. Akihito wrapped a towel around his waist and unlocked the door, peering out to find Kazuhiko sitting on the bed.

"Kazuhiko, get off that bed." Kazuhiko slid down, watching his father dig around for his clothes. Akihito took out a clean pair of boxers, baggy jeans and a plain green t-shirt. He walked back into the bathroom and changed. "What's wrong, Kazuhiko?"

"Can we move back to live with grand-poppy daddy?"

Akihito felt like crying. "Daddy made a big mistake." Kazuhiko looked surprised, in his eyes, his father was perfect. "Because of this mistake, we have to live here with Asami."

Kazuhiko frowned. "I don't like him."

Akihito sat of the floor and stretched out his arms; Kazuhiko walked into them and rested his head on Akihito's shoulder. He like it when his father hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" Akihito buried his face in his little boys black hair.

"The nasty man said he was coming home for dinner." Akihito pulled back and gave Kazuhiko a smile.

"Then let's make dinner."

**2 months later**

Asami sighed as he opened the door; he was having a hard time at the office with idiots trying to scam him and one of his most important trading routes been discovered by the American Special Operations group. He heard Ayame crying as soon as he entered, his home-life wasn't any better.

The first problem was Ayame, she had gotten sick only a week in her stay at his home and Akihito had made sure he was at her beck and call, completely ignoring him. But it didn't stop once she was well, now she knew that her father would come to her if she cried, she made good use of it. He hadn't spend a whole night with Akihito in his bed since before she had become sick, which meant that he hadn't slept with Akihito either which annoyed him greatly.

This brought on problem number 2, Akihito's son Kazuhiko, who had basically declared war against him. When Akihito was busy with Ayame, Kazuhiko would, and had on a number of occasions, gotten into Asami's study and had found important documents Asami had been looking over the night before, due to Akihito been with Ayame, and had drawn all over them, in anything he could find, he then put them back in the folder as if nothing had happened. Asami had then picked up the folder, gone to the office, sat on his seat, opened the folder to find his important papers covered in black and blue biro, and white-out blobs. He rushed home, fully prepared to punish the young boy to find him on Akihito's lap, crying about how he had threatened him.

Which resulted in his final problem, Akihito. The man he had once known had changed, he had grown up. He had become a father and had basically threatened Asami, after Kazuhiko had told him about him 'threatening' him, that he would make his life a living hell if he ever laid a hand on his kids. He also went cold when he and Asami had any time on their own, even going so far as to ignore Asami's attempted to just cuddle in bed, scooting to the side just to avoid him.

He hated it, but he couldn't do anything about it, even forcing Akihito into sex had a downside, which was Akihito crying out Chika's name and then cried all night afterwards until he passed out. He couldn't stand it, his home life was a living hell and his work life was just hard. He sighed.

'_I want the old Akihito back.'_

He made his was to his office while Akihito was calming his daughter. He noticed the door was open and, going into stealth mode, made his way to the door. He nudged it open just a little to find Kazuhiko sitting on his seat, with a black pen in one hand and the blue in the other, with a folder he had left on the desk wide open and drawing on them. Asami, still in stealth mode, made his way to Ayame's room to get Akihito. He watched the younger man place his little girl in her cot.

"Akihito," He looked over to him. "you need to see this."

He grabbed his arm and dragged him to his office. He nudged the door open more so Akihito saw what he had seen, only this time Kazuhiko had the white-out in his hands and was making splodges all over the paper.

"KAZUHIKO!"

The boy looked up to see his father and Asami watching him, white-out dripping from the wand that was in his hand. He looked surprised, been caught in the act and all, and then turned on the water-works.

"Daddy….." he sobbed as he dropped the white-out, and ran to Akihito, wrapping his arms around his legs. Asami made his way in the room, salvaging what he could of the papers.

"Go to your room." Akihito said, his voice firm.

Kazuhiko looked up at his father. "But daddy, I-"

"NO, go to your room now."

Kazuhiko gave Asami a nasty look before he made his way to his room. Akihito watched the boy until he couldn't see him before turning back to Asami, watching him throw out most of the paperwork. Akihito walked in behind him, picking up the papers that had been left on the fall, which all went into the bin.

"I'm so sorry about this Asami, I swear I didn't know." Akihito said, hoping the older man wasn't too angry. "I'll make it up to you, I swear." He knew how important work was to Asami.

Asami's eyebrow rose at Akihito's words. He turned around to face Akihito, pulled him up and kissed his lips and smiled at the bewildered man.

"There is something I want…"

**TBC**

**Ah, finished….I think I may have the first signs of **_**DUM DUM DUUUUUMMMMM**_** writers' block. God damn it, it was hard to figure out what to write, but I got there in the end, YAY ME! Anyway, I've got a good idea where this story is going, and it will be a ^%&# ending (like I'd give that away) but the main thing is I know where the story is going, instead of writing what I can think of, now I have an idea where the story's going. I'm excited.**

**Anyway, please read and review, and enjoy, that is one of the reasons I'm writing (LOL I'm such a loser) and I will try to get writing again soon.**


	7. Awkward

**I'm back, and I want to thank Seithr-Kairy and XxMyth MakerxX for their help with my search for more Viewfinder manga, on a good note, on Ayano's Live Journal webpage, it says that Viewfinder has been licensed by DMP…whoever they are…..but there will be more Viewfinder so YAY! Also found out how to edit chapters, so fixed up some mistakes I had made.**

***Sigh* Do I have to write it every time: I don't own Viewfinder…**

**(P.S. It took me a whole night to find the name for this chapter because I couldn't remember how to spell it, how stupid am I.)**

**Chapter 7 Awkward**

The moon streamed in to Asami's bedroom, showing the way for Akihito as he entered the room, he had just put Ayame and Kazuhiko down with great difficulty, been that Ayame wanted him to stay with her and Kazuhiko didn't want him anywhere near Asami. He sighed as he stripped to his boxers, he had to give Asami what he wanted, he was still so ashamed about what Kazuhiko had been doing right under his nose and Asami hadn't told him, or tried to beat the living shit out of his son. He had to play nice, even if he didn't want to. Tonight was going to be awkward.

He got comfortable under the sheets, listening to the sound of the water rushing out from the shower. He stared up at the ceiling, not really looking at anything but it was something to pass the time. He became so ingrossed in staring at the ceiling he didn't even hear the shower been turned off, the bathroom door creak open or the older man's footsteps to the draws to get something to wear.

"Akihito?" He practically jumped from the bed when he heard Asami speak.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were there…" he said, looking away from him, finding the quilt more interesting.

Asami just sighed as he made his way to the bed, pulling the blankets down and slipped in. Akihito laid down, rolling on his side to stare out the window. He felt one of Asami's arms make its way around his waist. Akihito tensed and began shuffling away to the edge of the bed till Asami spoke up.

"You said you would try Akihito."

He sighed and shuffled back, letting Asami spoon him from behind. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the warm breath on his neck. After he realised he wasn't going to fall asleep, he opened them, watching the world through the window. The moon was full and shone brightly over the world, beaming light in the room. Akihito couldn't help but smile and relax as he remembered the full moons he had with Chika. Before he knew is, he was asleep.

_**Dream**_

_**It was a beautiful moon-lite night; the rays hit the water of the ocean, making it shimmer. Akihito smiled as he stared up at the stars, they were so much brighter than they were in Tokyo. **_

"_**What'cha doing Aki-chan?"**_

_**Akihito smile grew as he turned his head to look at the most beautiful woman in his life. Chika was laying next to him on her back, the slight bulge of her stomach could be seen. He lifted his hand and gently stroked her cheek, watching her close her eyes in bliss.**_

"_**Do you know how beautiful you look in moonlight? You look like a goddess, you know that?"**_

_**Chika giggled, "No I don't, I look like a fat cow."**_

_**Akihito laughed and rolled on top of her, kissed her on her lips. He made sure he put no weight on her stomach. **_

"_**Fat cows don't look like you, you're too beautiful to be a fat cow, probably too beautiful to be a goddess…must be a siren."**_

_**They both laughed, Akihito sitting up and watched his pregnant wife. "What do you want?"**_

_**Chika looked up at him confused. "What do you mean?"**_

"_**Well," Akihito laid back down, resting a hand on her stomach. "do you want a boy or a girl?"**_

_**Chika pulled a deep-in-thought look, than smiled "I don't care, as long as its healthy and has your eyes."**_

_**Akihito leaned over, kissing his wife on her lips, making his way to her ear. **_

"_**I love you…"**_

"DADDY!"

Akihito jolted up, knocking Asami's arm which woke him up, which resulted in Asami pulling out his gun and pointing it at the door, where Kazuhiko stood. It only took Akihito a second to react, lunging as Asami, resulting in Asami shooting the chest of draws, which caused Kazuhiko to scream. Akihito jumped out of bed, grabbed Kazuhiko who was now crying loudly, and made a dash to the lounge room. Sitting on the couch, he began rocking Kazuhiko back and forth, hoping to calm the crying boy.

"Shh….it's ok Kazuhiko….it ok….shh…." Akihito whispered, hoping the boy could hear him.

Asami sat up in the bed, looking confused and disorientated, what he knew was he had fired his gun and Akihito was no longer in the room. He put the gun back on the draws next to his bed and got up, making his way to the lounge room where he could hear crying. He turned the lights on, making Kazuhiko scream, which woke Ayame up. Asami walked over to Akihito.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU BASTARD!"

Asami jolted back, Akihito's words had hit him like a lightening strike, and it hurt badly.

"It was a mistake."

"FUCK OFF ASAMI!"

Asami sighed, he made his way out of the lounge room, looking behind to see Akihito clutching Kazuhiko tightly as the boy cried. He decided to make himself useful, making his way to Ayame's room. He opened the door to find the little girl flailing her arms and legs. He sighed again, walked over and picked her up. To his shock, she instantly calmed down as he rocked her in his arms.

"Why won't your father accept me so easily." The girl didn't answer, just stare up him with Akihito's eyes.

He made his way to the lounge room to find Akihito rocking an asleep Kazuhiko. He didn't look up when Asami sat down on a single seat.

"I've got Ayame…."

Akihito looked up at him. "How can you be so fucking stupid? He's 3 years old Asami, he's going to come into where ever I'm sleeping." He whispered, making sure he didn't wake Kazuhiko up.

"It was a mistake…."

"Fuck you Asami; I'm going back to my mothers."

Asami looked down. "Ok"

Akihito got up with Kazuhiko in his arms and made his way to the boy's bedroom. Asami just sat there with Ayame in his arms, looking down sadly at her.

'_This isn't me….'_Asami suddenly became angry._ 'That boy has no right to leave me again, no matter what.'_ He made his was to Kazuhiko's room, waiting for Akihito to come out. When he finally did, he was surprised to see Asami standing there, which suddenly turned to anger, carefully taking Ayame out of his arms and making his way to her room, Asami followed.

Akihito put Ayame back in her crib, waiting for her to fall asleep, with Asami standing at the door.

'_I will not suffer another 5 years.' _When Ayame was finally asleep, Akihito made his way out.

"I'll sleep on the couch tonight." Before Akihito could move passed Asami, he grabbed him, pulling him back into the bedroom, locking the door behind him.

"You are not leaving me again, NOT EVER!" He pushed Akihito on the bed, ripping off his shirt. Akihito tried to fight, but ended up having his hands handcuffed to the bed frame and a gag in his mouth. Asami resumed ripping Akihito's clothes until he was completely. He reached into the top draw to pull out some lube, poring some on his fingers, and then shoved them into Akihito, giving the boy no warning.

He didn't spend much time preparing the boy, he wanted the boy to hurt, to feel a small amount of the pain he had felt. He wanted to make sure the boy never left him. He shoved inside the boy, not giving him any time to adjust to his size. Tears ran from Akihito's eyes but Asami didn't care, when he got sick of seeing Akihito's tear-ridden face, he pulled out and flipped him over on his knees. He reached down to feel Akihito's hard-on.

"You're enjoying this just as much as me, aren't you Akihito." The boy shook his head, which pissed Asami off so he slammed harder into the boy. He continued at this speed until he felt his release. He slammed in harder until he released. He pulled out, watching Akihito slump to his side, still crying. He released the handcuffs and undid the gag. He laid behind Akihito, spooning the boy as he sobbed.

"Your not leaving me Akihito, never again."

**TBC**

…**.hmmm…..this chapter didn't turn out like I wanted it to…..but its ok, it turned out ok…I think…ok, so Asami was a little out of character but I think I got him back in character…..not in a nice way but oh well.**

**BTW, for any Australians reading this, GO GEELONG! (was written after Geelong cats won against Fremantle….sucked in Fremantle)**


	8. Attempt

**Hey, sorry it's taken so long, my life kinda sucks right now. I recently caught whooping cough, was cured, and now I have a bad cold and probably an ear infection….with less than a week of not been sick…..*sigh* this sucks. OK, get to work…**

**You know I don't own Viewfinder…**

**Chapter 8 Attempt**

Asami laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Akihito's breathing. He knew Akihito was still awake, he could feel him shift slightly once in a while, due to the pain he had given him. He felt Akihito shift a lot more then what he had been, listening to him groan in pain. He turned his face to look at the boy, who had turned to face him, his eyes were red from crying. Asami found he couldn't look away.

"Can I ask you something?" Asami nodded, knowing he couldn't refuse the boy anything. "What happened to your wife?"

Asami couldn't help but let out a chuckle, turned to look up at the ceiling again. "What wife…."

Akihito looked confused, shuffled again to get a better view of Asami's face. "At the party, your father said you were getting married to that woman." Akihito moved back slightly at the rage growing on Asami's face, knowing if Asami got angry, he would pay.

"There was no wedding. I didn't marry her."

Akihito's eyes widened in surprise. "What….?"

Asami sighed and turned to face Akihito, reaching out to stroke Akihito's cheek, only to watch the boy move back to avoid contact. "I never married. Why would I?"

Akihito studied Asami's face. "But I heard everything your father said….she wrapped her arms around you…. I don't understand…?"

Asami wanted so badly to stroke Akihito's face, comfort the boy in some way from what he had done to him just a few minutes before, to assure him that that woman was nothing to him. But he couldn't. "What's not to understand, I didn't marry her."

Then Akihito asked a question Asami had no answer for: "Why?"

Asami turned to stare at the ceiling once again. "Go to sleep." He felt Akihito turn over in the bed, groaning in pain. Asami continued to stare at the ceiling, waiting for Akihito to finally fall asleep. When he finally did, Asami turned to face his back, reached over and gently stroked the back of his head. He felt the boy relax, and he decided to try his luck, shuffling close to spoon the boy from behind.

Success.

When Akihito woke up that morning, he not only found he couldn't move from all the pain in his lower back, but also an arm and a leg had firmly wrapped themselves around his body, he couldn't move. He also couldn't hear crying from Ayame or Kazuhiko knocking on the door. He shifted slightly so he could see the clock on his side of the bed without waking the other occupant from his sleep. The clock showed 4:27 am in bright red lights.

'_It's too early for either of them to be up.'_ He sighed as he rested his head back on his pillow, feeling Asami's arm tighten around his body. _'What am I going to do, I need to get away.' _He felt Asami shift closer to him, holding tighter. _'But he won't let me….what the hell do I do?'_

He felt Asami move; he knew the man was waking up. He closed his eyes, pretending to be asleep in the hopes he wouldn't have to talk to him. He felt the arm around waist release him and the leg around him move. The bed shift as Asami sat up and got out of bed.

"You're not leaving me Akihito, you can go see your mother today and spend the day with her, but I expect you to be home tonight. Do you understand?" Akihito opened his eyes to find Asami's golden ones staring into his own.

"Why do I have to stay here, why do you want me?"

Asami looked away, "That doesn't matter right now. My guard will escort you and those kids of yours to your mother's." Asami went to the wardrobe, pulling out a black suit and a white shirt. He began putting on his pants, his back facing Akihito. He watched Asami dress in silence, when he was fully dressed Akihito turned his head, staring at the wall.

"I am sorry about what happened last night, about accidentally shooting the gun. Everything just happened so fast." Akihito looked at him with complete shock written on his face. Asami turned around and stroked Akihito's face, happy that the boy didn't flinch at his touch. "And I'm sorry about what I did to you, I just lost control."

Akihito didn't say a word, just watched as the older man left the room, he heard the front door open and close, and still Akihito couldn't move. He couldn't believe what he had heard. During the years they had been together, Asami never once said sorry for what he did to him. There was no apology for the time he had raped him for 3 days straight, the random pick-up's from his guards, the sex he didn't want. He had on occasions wondered if Asami actually knew the word.

"Daddy…..are you ok?" Akihito snapped out of his stunned face when he heard his son speak up, the boy's eyes were blood-shot. Akihito patted the bed and watched as Kazuhiko crawled on the bed, burring his face in his chest.

"Were gonna see grandma today, and if you like, you and Ayame can stay there tonight, how 'bout that?"

He watched as the boy's face lightened up, he raced out of the room to pack his bag. Akihito sighed as he began to get out of bed, wincing in pain. He slowly made his way to the bathroom where he had a quick shower due to Ayame waking up and demanding his attention.

* * *

The car ride to his mothers had been done in relative silence, only Kazuhiko asking his father a question now and then and the slight noises coming from Ayame. He had been happy to get away from Asami's apartment, if only for a while. He had spent the whole day with his mother, playing with the kids with her, helping clean up, he called Akihiro and spoke to him for a while, then let his mother talk to him. He had to say, it was the most enjoyable day he had had in the 2 months he had spent with Asami, but he knew it was coming to an end.

It was 6:29 pm when the guard Suoh knocked on the door, Akihito knew his time was up. Kazuhiko seemed to know because as soon as he saw Suoh, he was glued to Akihito's leg.

"Please stay here with us daddy. Please don't go back to the nasty man, stay here with me, and grandma, and Ayame, and we can have a big family dinner like we had with mummy and grand-poppy. Please daddy…." Akihito was glad his mother wasn't listening. He reached down and managed to remove Kazuhiko from his leg and gave him a huge.

"Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow, and then we can have a big family lunch, with you and me, and Ayame, and grandma, hey, how 'bout that."

The boy wasn't happy, but let him go, running straight to his grandma. Akihito knelt down, kissing Kazuhiko on the head. "I love you."

Kazuhiko buried His face in his grandma's pants murmuring 'I love you too daddy' in them. Akihito couldn't help but smile, saying goodbye to his mother and giving Ayame one last kiss before he made his was to the limo that was now there instead of the car. Akihito sighed as he slipped into the back, letting Suoh shut the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" Akihito asked when he noticed he wasn't going back to the apartment.

"Asami arranged dinner plans: we're meeting him at Club Sion where he has a suit for you." Akihito leaned back against the leather seats. The last time they had eaten at a restaurant was…..

'_Has Asami ever taken me to a restaurant?'_ Akihito thought about this until the car stopped and he got a fright when Suoh opened the door. The large man just stared at him like he was an idiot.

"We're here."

**TBC**

**I AM SOOOOOOO SORRY THIS CHAPTER TOOK SO LONG, I GOT F&#KIN SICK HALF WAY THROUGH AND JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE DOING ANYTHING. GOD DAMN IT I AM SOO SORRY…..anyway, I hope you enjoy….yeah….**


	9. Dinner

**Hey, I'm back, and I cannot wait for this shitty year to be over. I have had the worst few months of my life and *sigh* I am so tired. Anyway, I will write, I have to write so here we go.**

**Chapter 9 Dinner**

Akihito looked at himself in the mirror of Asami's private bathroom in his office. He was glad the older man wasn't there when he arrived; he wasn't ready to face the man yet. He sighed as he turned and examined himself on the side, when he had arrived in the office, the only instructions he had gotten was to get dressed. He had examined the suit before putting it on, coming to the conclusion that it was very expensive overseas brand because he couldn't read the label, and it felt like silk. He was almost scared to put it on, out of fear of tearing it, but he managed.

He turned the other way, he was shocked at how well the suit not only looked, but also fit him. He almost wondered if Asami knew his measurements. He tilted his head.

'_I wouldn't put it past him.'_ He sighed and turned away from the mirror and made his way back to the office, sitting in Asami's black leather chair, only because it was the only chair in the room that was comfortable.

He spun round in the chair so he was facing the large window behind Asami's desk, looking over Tokyo at night, one of the things he had missed when he had moved away. He loved Tokyo at night, the bright lights looked beautiful, but it was a shame, with all the lights he couldn't see the stars.

He was so immersed in looking down at the bright lights he didn't hear the door open or even the click of it closing. Asami stood at the door, watching Akihito from the reflection in the mirror. It had been a while since he had seen his boy so calm and content, the years he had spent away had done wonders for him, turned him into a man, a strong father who would do anything to protect his children.

Unfortunately the years hadn't been good to him, but they had been for him 'business'. Without Akihito to keep him sane, he completely lost it, returning to the cold-hearted evil bastard that ruled over Tokyo and probably the whole of Japan with an iron fist. He sighed as he leaned against the door. His personal life, on the other hand, had gone straight to hell. His relationship with his father had been very delicate to begin with, now it didn't even exist, any lover he used during Akihito's disappearance was only a one-night-stand, and hardly satisfying. He had even gone so far as to find a young man who almost looked like Akihito, the only man he had taken during those 5 years, one night with him, calling him Akihito, and he knew he wouldn't be able to do it again.

"You look good." He watched Akihito practically jump from the seat at the sound of his voice. He watched him turn around and the look on his face, he had frightened the boy.

"Sorry, I didn't notice you were standing there." He couldn't look Asami in the eye, not even at his face, too many bad memories of the night before. "So where are we going?"

Asami sighed and walked towards the boy. "We're going out for dinner, to Genjikoh."

Akihito raised an eyebrow. "Is that place, like, really expensive?" He watched Asami chuckle. "What's so funny?"

Asami opened the door, waiting for Akihito to start moving. He closed the door and locked it behind him and guided the boy down to the limo that was waiting for them. A guard opened the door and Asami ushered Akihito inside, then got in himself. He told the driver where to go and they both sat in silence.

Akihito stared out the window, watching the lights wiz past in a blur. He swore he could see people on the streets watching the limo pass by. He sighed as he leaned against the leather seat, just watching the world outside pass by as they drove to the restaurant, completely oblivious to Asami who was staring at him.

"Akihito," He looked at the older man. "were you happy with her?" He watched as the boy seemed to freeze, his eyes widened and started to tear-up. He looked away from Asami, staring at the floor.

"I…..I….I loved her…*sob*…..so much…." Asami moved closer to the now weeping boy, rubbing his back as a way of trying to calm him down.

"Sir, where here." Asami looked towards the driver and nodded, still rubbing the boy's back. They stayed in the car until Akihito had calmed down. He waited until the boy had finally calmed down and their made inside. The host smiled at them, knowing who Asami was, and show them to a private room. Akihito remained silent the entire time.

They sat in silence, Asami looking over the menu, think of what would make his lover happier. The waiter patiently waited for Asami to order, pen and paper at the ready.

"Two beef teriyakis and a red wine, most expensive one you've got." The waiter nodded and made a hasty exit, leaving Asami who just stared at Akihito who was staring at the plate on the table.

They sat in silence until the food arrived, then they ate in silence, both not really knowing what to say. Asami watched Akihito eat, noticing the boy was drinking more than he was eating, going for the bottle of wine for the fifth time. He watched as the he tried to pour the wine in his glass, splashing it on the white table which only made him giggle. His lover was drunk, but, as he watched the boy give him a big grin, something he hadn't seen in a while, he didn't mind. For the moment, the boy was happy. He smiled back.

So was he.

* * *

Asami had the biggest grin he had ever had, his jacket was unbuttoned and his shirt untucked, his arm was thrown over Akihito's shoulder as the stumbled to the limo. Kirishima dealt with the boy while Suoh stood by, watching his boss stumble towards the limo, he stepped in to help them inside, watching Asami laugh as Akihito stumbled in the limo. He stood by as Kirishima came back.

"Their both pretty wasted, think we should take them home." Suoh nodded in agreement, making his way to the driver's seat. Kirishima sat in the passenger seat, reaching over to the dash board to press the button that made the divider go up. The drive back to the apartment for Suoh and Kirishima was relatively silent, except for the occasional thud and laughter coming from the back seat.

When they arrived, Kirishima was quick to open the door, watching Akihito fall out onto the footpath in front of the apartment complex, as well as the people coming out who just stared. He closed his eyes as he listened to both drunks burst into laughter, he just couldn't believe lived to see the day where his boss, the smooth, emotionless business man who never showed anything remotely close to happiness to anyone (but Akihito), was now lying on the back seat of the limo, his jacket was lying on the floor, his shirt was almost unbuttoned the whole way and he was laughing.

Kirishima helped Akihito up off the footpath while Suoh calmly speed-walked to the open door to help Asami out. The managed to get them to the elevator without much difficultly, only they would have to explain to Asami why he would be getting a call tomorrow about broken vases. They made it to the room where Asami and Akihito stumbled in. Kirishima sighed as he watched Akihito mumble something about water and stumbled through the house. Kirishima was about to leave when he noticed Asami had somehow sobered-up.

"Get Suoh and someone else to guard the door, I don't want any interruptions till morning, understood." Kirishima couldn't speak he was in so much shock at how well his boss played drunk, so he just nodded. Asami just smiled.

Kirishima left the room; the last thing he heard was Asami, once again playing drunk, yell out for Akihito before he closed the door. He looked at Suoh, shook his head and sighed.

"Your on guard, I'm going to call Daichi and he'll stand guard with you. Do not disturb them." Suoh raised an eyebrow at him. "Please, just don't ask until tomorrow." And he pulled out his mobile and typed in Daichi's number. While he waited for Daichi to pick up, they heard a loud thud and Akihito scream, then laughter.

Nether wanted to know what was going on in that apartment.

**TBC**

**Oh god, sorry this took so long, I have had the worst couple of months and I just haven't had the will to write anything, can not wait for this f$#king year to be over, I'm just glad I've gotten this chapter done and, hopefully, will be getting to work on the next one ASAP. Thank you.**


	10. A Good Night

**Hello, I'm still here, just barely functioning but I will battle on…anyway, very happy to find 50 reviews, so excited and so happy people actually like my work…..and are reading it….yay….**

**You know…..**

**Chapter 10 A Good Night**

Asami made his way to their bedroom after Kirishima left the room, going back to his 'drunken' state as he stood in the doorframe, watching Akihito stumble around the room. He almost blew his cover when he fell against the dresser, which slammed against the wall making a loud bang, only to stop himself when Akihito started laughing. His boy finally noticed his presence and stumbled towards him.

"We had a good night, didn't we _Ryuu-chan_." He just smiled at the boys slurred words, knowing what he had said, although just barely. He walked up, leaning against the boy as he gave his neck a very sloppy kiss, so not his style but he was playing drunk, he had to.

"Who says it has to end now. You're here, I'm here, your children are….."Asami paused for a while, pretending to think. Akihito grinned and started unbuttoning the remaining buttons on Asami's shirt.

"They're at my mother's. We have the whole house to…..*hick-up*…..ou-….ourselves….Did I ever tell you I love your chest." Asami groaned as he felt those smaller hands travel over his chest, dipping and swerving around and over his muscles as he let his shirt fall from his shoulders. He buried his face in Akihito's neck, kissing and nibbing as he felt those warm hands travel further down.

"Heh, do you want me to go lower Ryuu-chan?" Asami just groaned, rocking his hips against Akihito's, letting the boy know how badly he wanted those hands to go lower. Suddenly the hands were gone, as was the neck he had his face buried in. He opened his eyes to see Akihito smiling at him, still fully clothed, and looking like he was king of the freakin' castle.

Asami smiled and walked towards the boy, watching as Akihito makes himself comfortable on the bed, the smug look still on his face. Asami gave him a drunken smirk and strips off his pants and his underwear, kneeling on the end of the bed as he crawled towards his drunk happy lover. Akihito just giggled as he watched Asami make his way to him.

He took Akihito's lips, sucking the bottom lip and finally taking his full mouth, battling with Akihito's tongue, surprised that the boy's tongue fought. He ripped Akihito's shirt, buttons popping all over the bed, and quickly unbuttoned his pants, not bothering to unzip them and, breaking their kiss, pulled them down along with Akihito's boxers.

Asami was on his knees, looking down at his prize, lips swollen and red, pale skin with only a few bruises from the last time he had taken the boy and the faded remains of when he had bitten his neck. He smirked as he looked down; his boy was ready for him.

"Asami….." he heard Akihito mummer but Asami paid no mind to it, happy to stroke the boy's thigh as he reached out to get the lube. He was about to pour some into his hand when he heard Akihito snore.

He looked at the boy, finding him fast asleep, his boy had worn himself out and now he was paying the price, looking down at his hard-on that wouldn't be satisfied tonight. He sighed and he made him way to the bathroom, turning on the cold water and letting it wash over him.

"Tomorrow…"

**TBC**

**HA, NO HANKY PANKY….holy crap that wasn't a long chapter…. Anyway, I haven't been lazy, I've just had a bit to do, school work and all that crap…also 21****st**** birthday…..very fun…..don't really feel like an adult but oh well.**

**Anyway, I have an idea about a Viewfinder version on 'Pretty Woman'…..just an idea but send me a message if you think it could work or have any ideas about it, I may try writing something like that after I finished Run, so, review and remember, be positive…..**


	11. Morning and Improving

**OK A lot of things have happened since I lasted up-dated **_**Run**_**:**

**My computer caught herpes (aka virus) which the guys who were fixing it discovered my hard-drive was dying so I had to get a new one which meant I LOST EVERYTHING ON MY COMPUTER! sigh...that was traumatic...god bless the portable hard-drive.**

**Animania...very important. Got heaps of awesome stuff.**

**More school.**

**And...well...I basically...I wouldn't call it forget, but, I haven't really had the inspiration to write, then I started school and, well the teacher talks and the slide shows really...really...err...yeah, well the creative juices start working again. Actually wrote the last chapter and first chapter of my new fic...haven't named it yet...**

**Sigh...still don't own Viewfinder but I do own an awesome art book of D-Gray Man, and vol 1-2 of legend of zelda orcania of time the manga...awesome...err... and reason no. 6 of why I haven't been writing, I've...kinda been playing the game...which is awesome...yeah.**

**Bad Ray908**

**Chapter 11 Morning and Improving**

Akihito groaned as he opened his eyes, squinting to try to block the sunlight from getting in his eyes. He didn't know where he was, what time it was or even what he had done; all he knew was his head was pounding. He rolled over, falling out of bed with a loud thud, letting out another groan and just laying there, not really having the will to do anything else.

Asami couldn't help but smile as he looked over the edge of the bed to his boy, his back facing him so he got a view of his nice round behind. He waited for the boy to move, raising an eyebrow when he didn't.

"Akihito?" he heard a groan. "Do you need help?" he heard a groan again. Asami raised am eyebrow. "You know I don't really understand groan." This time, Akihito let out a loud moan which sounded very much like fuck you.

Asami chuckled as he got up from the bed and walked around to the boy and bent done to help him up. Akihito just groaned as the sun hit his face, closing his eyes tightly, as he slowly made his way to the bathroom. Asami couldn't help but watch Akihito, who hadn't noticed he was naked, as he made his was to the bathroom, mainly watching his round arse. He couldn't help but chuckle as he made his way to the wardrobe, pulling out a clean pair of underwear and put them on, then getting out a clean suit for work. He was about to put on his white shirt when the bathroom door slammed open, revealing a still naked but now angry Akihito.

"WHY THE FUCK AM I NAKED!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He stood there for a few seconds then realised once again that he was naked and Asami was staring at his lower area and not paying attention to what he was saying. He then shut the door, hiding his body but poking his head out to resume their 'talk'.

"I repeat, why the fuck am I naked?" Asami smiled at him.

"You were drunk, I was, well, tipsy, we were having fun." Akihito's eyes widened as he looked at the man who was now pulling on his pants.

"But..." his head disappeared from the door. Asami heard the sound of Akihito's feet against the tiles. He threw on his jacket and went to the bathroom, peering inside to find Akihito, with a towel around his waist, staring at his reflection in the mirror. "But I... I don't have any hickies... and my ass... it doesn't hurt..." He turned his head to look at Asami. "Why didn't you...well." His face went red as he stared at the tiles.

Asami smirked from behind him. "You were drunk Akihito, you passed out before we could begin." Akihito raised an eyebrow.

"You know, that's never stopped you before."

Asami patted Akihito on his towelled bum, making the younger man jump and let out a small squeak. "It may surprise you, but I don't want to ruin this. I want this to work."

Akihito, with his eyebrow still raised, watched as the older man left the bathroom. "Well...that's a...little out of character Asami."

Asami threw his jacket back on. "Don't get me wrong Akihito, I still want to fuck you till you pass out, but I'm prepared to wait." He turned back to the bathroom to see Akihito standing at the door, face bright red over what he had just said. He smirked and leaned in to give Akihito a quick kiss. "Go pick up your kids, I'll see you tonight."

Akihito could only watch as Asami left the apartment. When he heard the front door close, his hand reached up to gently touch his lips. The kiss had been gentle, not like the ones he used to get.

He couldn't help but smile as he leaned against the bathroom door-frame. He liked this new Asami.

* * *

Like Akihito had promised Kazuhiko, he stayed over at his mothers' and they had a big family lunch like they used to have when Chika was still around. Kazuhiko had being smiling the whole time, chatting on about anything and everything. Akihito smiled as he watched his boy talk, Ayame in his lap, suckling on her bottle.

He spent the whole day with his mother, helping her with any fix-up jobs while she happily sat in the lounge-room with Ayame on her lap and listening to Kazuhiko talk. He had also been talking to Akihiro, discussing the possibility of the man coming over to see the children.

"I would love for you to meet my mother too Akihiro, I'm sure she would have a bed for you." Akihito said as he put away the dried dishes.

"_Ah Akihito, you know I would love to, I haven't being to Tokyo in years but I just really need to finish my work here. Did you hear I was retiring?"_

Akihito almost dropped the plate he was holding. "No, we don't really get the local paper from Ashikawa. What made you choose to retire?"

"_Well, what's left of my family has moved to Tokyo, I would rather be close to you than resume this career."_ Akihito opened his mouth to say something. _"And I know what you're about to say and, well, I've had a good run, I've been very successful in my time but I think it's about time for a change of scenery. Besides,"_ Akihito held the phone to his ear as he leaned against the counter. _"I owe it to Chika to be around for those kids."_ Akihito frowned as he heard the older man sigh_._

"You were a great father, Akihiro."

Akihito closed the kitchen door as he heard Akihiro laugh, he didn't want Kazuhiko hearing this conversation.

"You didn't know she existed."

"_*Sigh* I know Akihito, but it's one of those moments you wish you could change... I would give anything to have known her, been able to raise her... I wouldn't have even cared that Hitomi became public, I would have...I would have taken care of them..."_

Akihito sighed. "I know Akihiro, and Chika knew that too. I think Hitomi was just looking out for your career, a love-child would have ruined you."

"_I wouldn't have cared."_

"I know." There was silence for a while till Akihito heard a loud knock.

"DADDY, I'M THIRSTY!"

"Hey, do you want to talk to Kazuhiko some more?" Akihito asked as he opened the door, watching Kazuhiko walk in with him green plastic cup.

"_Nah, I've got a few things that needed to do yesterday."_Akihito let out a little chuckle as he filled the green cup with milk. _"Just tell him I said goodbye, and hopefully, the next time I talk to you, I'll be telling you I'm retired. Bye Akihito."_

"Bye Akihiro." And he hung up, handing the cup to Kazuhiko. "Grand-poppy said goodbye."

Kazuhiko smiled at him at him and went back to the lounge-room, carefully with the cup in his hands.

Around 6 o'clock, the limo arrived outside the Tabaka family home. Ayame was asleep in her carrier while Kazuhiko was sulking, obviously not thrilled about having to go back to Asami's house. Akihito kissed his mother goodbye.

"We'll be back tomorrow ok mum." She nodded as he buckled Kazuhiko into the child chair in the limo. He then walked around the other side, giving his mother a last wave before he hopped in. He carefully transferred the sleeping Ayame into the baby seat then buckled himself in before the limo began to move. Akihito looked at Kazuhiko who was staring out the window.

They shortly arrived at the apartment complex, the guard who was sitting in the passenger seat helped Akihito out with getting Ayame out while he held Kazuhiko's hand. The made their way to the elevator, Ayame suddenly waking up due to the loud ding and began to cry. Akihito sighed as he looked down at his baby, then to Kazuhiko.

"You don't leave my sight." He said, the little boy looked up at him and nodded. Akihito let go of his hand and reached to pick up Ayame from her baby carrier. Like Akihito told him, Kazuhiko didn't leave his sight, he didn't even move. Akihito hushed Ayame as they boarded the elevator, Kazuhiko holding onto his pants. Ayame was still fussing about when they entered the apartment. Asami walked into the lounge-room from his office, looking over Akihito as he entered the apartment with a fussy Ayame. Kazuhiko hide behind Akihito's leg when he saw Asami.

Asami went down on one knee and pulled out a box he had hidden behind his back. "A little something to say sorry." Kazuhiko looked at the bright red shiny paper-covered box, creeping very carefully from behind Akihito's leg and grabbed the box from Salami's hand.

"Say thank you Kazuhiko." Akihito said, hearing the boy mumble a thank you as he made his way to the couch, scratching the paper to get it open. Akihito smiled as he made his way to Ayame's bedroom.

Asami watched as the boy opened the box, his eyes widened as he say what was inside. He smiled as he reached in, pulling out a Ben 10 colouring book, a thick one, and a Poke'mon colouring book, a DC Comic colouring book, both as thick as the Ben 10 book, and a metal case full of colouring pencils. He looked up at Asami.

Asami smiled. "So you don't have to draw on my paper work anymore. And when you've finished those I'll get you some more." Kazuhiko's face went bright red as he smiled.

"Thank you Asami-san." and he rushed off to his room with the box in his hand.

"What did you give him Asami, I've never seen him so happy." Akihito asked, picking up the paper wrappings.

Asami just smiled. "I just made peace."

Akihito smiled, things were starting to look up.

**TBC**

**HELLO, yes I'm still alive, I've given my reasons why I haven't been writing, and I will be writing more cause I have to...because people actually like this...which is awesome...sigh...**

**Anyway, you know the drill, read and review, maybe favourite if you want. Sign up to see when I update...yell at me when I don't...cause I'll probably...have forgotten...playing legend of zelda...bad Ray908...*cough***

**ANYWAY ENJOY! **


End file.
